


Sweet Intoxication

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel Chaptered Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel has an obsession with Sam Winchester that drives him to do some desperate and morally questionable things. From the first stolen kiss at a Halloween party to the joyride that is the Apocalypse, through it all Gabriel really wants Sam. But how will Sam react if he ever finds out what exactly Gabriel has been up to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are investigating a case and have to attend a Halloween party. Unbeknownst to them, not everyone at the party is a stranger.
> 
> *This was supposed to be for the October Gabriel Monthly Challenge. Uhhh it's still October somewhere? I still have Halloween candy and there are pumpkins on my porch? Anyway. The prompt was the trope of 'mistaken identity due to someone being in a mask'.

“I really, really hate Halloween,” Sam grumbled, tugging at the ties of the cape around his neck. “I think I’m allergic to this face paint, and this costume is itchy, and there’s a piece of popcorn stuck under my fang.” 

Dean snorted. “Yeah well there’s no way we can investigate a Halloween party without looking like we belong here you know?” 

“You’re not dressed up at all,” Sam protested. “I put on this stupid cheesy Dracula costume and you’re just in your regular clothes.” 

Dean tapped the hat on his head. “Sam, I’m a cowboy.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Sam replied. “And you’re the one who needs something with a mask, because you’ve already questioned the vic’s sister and she’s going to recognize you. Look, I heard them say there were costume pieces in the back bedroom for anyone who wanted to change their look. Go find something that hides your face.” 

“You should hide your face,” Dean mumbled mutinously, but he stalked off down the hallway. Sam glanced around the foyer, then headed toward the den. 

~ 

If there was one thing Gabriel could rely on these days, it seemed to be the Winchesters getting in the way of his business. He arrived at the house and immediately felt their presence. “Well, crap,” he muttered. The brightness of Sam Winchester’s soul shone like a beacon. He could sense Dean too; who could miss the Righteous Man? Beautiful too, but Sam captivated him even more. He’d known it when he’d last seen the kid, last year. 

But Gabriel tried not to think about that anymore. He could admit to himself now that he’d really screwed up and he’d failed anyway, that he’d been hurtful and cruel and the ends had not turned out to justify the means - not that he particularly believed in that philosophy anyway. The whole thing had just been- He ended that train of thought abruptly and conjured up a new costume for himself. Time to bring on some elegance and mystery. The cop uniform was fun, and he tucked that idea away to use another day, but he needed to fly a little more under the radar than that, and he really didn’t feel like a new face. In an instant his attire shifted and he strolled into the den, lightly humming “Music of the Night.” 

There was Sam, looking just as beautiful on the outside. Gabriel sighed. Be cool, he told himself. You can’t even let him know you’re here, nor that the monster that he thinks he’s hunting is more monstrous human than supernatural being. Just get the job done and clear out of here. And maybe admire the way the candlelight shines on his face while you’re at it. Save up that sight, save the memory to go over later. 

Gabriel shifted his focus to the other humans in the room. The sister of the murdered man, her husband, and assorted friends, co-workers, and family members were gathered together, turning their usual Halloween party into an impromptu wake. They’d done some teary toasts and were now telling their favorite stories about him. Of course, they had no idea he’d been murdered. It looked like a freak accident as far as anyone knew, and the fact that his business partner had killed him to get sole control of the business would probably stay a secret unless the meddling Winchester brothers managed to uncover that. They thought they were hunting a witch. Maybe once they ruled that out, they’d quit and leave town. Then Gabriel could finish giving this greedy jackass some heavenly vengeance. 

And that would have been all well and good if he hadn’t seen the very same murderous asshole right here at this party, bold as brass. Not only here, but chatting with the delicious and utterly clueless Sam Winchester. Gabriel watched from across the room as the guy leaned in to ask Sam a question, brushed his fingertips across the back of Sam’s hand. A brazen move, and the question was no doubt a proposition. But from the looks of things Sam wasn’t interested; his body language went cold and awkward, and he shifted to talk to some other people nearby. 

Gabriel watched as the murderer moved his closed hand over the top of Sam’s beer bottle, so quickly that only someone with supernatural senses would have even noticed that little shift as he poured something in. Gabriel was just trying to figure out how to get over there and take Sam’s drink away when Sam lifted it to his lips to drink. Of course he would pick right now to want a sip, of course Sam Winchester would do exactly what was least convenient at any given moment. Gabriel shot across the room and knocked the bottle out of his hand, then steered him roughly towards the door. 

“What was that?” he heard murmured in the crowd as they departed, and “jealous ex, I’ll bet” “maybe he’s cheating” “who was that, is he from accounting?” “oh damn he’s hot, I’d keep an eye on that too.” Gabriel pursed his lips and steered them through the kitchen and right out the back door onto the deck. 

“Dean, slow down. Come on Dean, seriously, what the hell. You made me spill my drink,” Sam said. “I like the costume, though. Figured you’d just go zombie mask or something. Hey, so listen, I was talking to this guy I think is the witch. He’s uh… I mean, he kinda hit on me but I don’t think- anyway, he was Scott’s business partner, and-” 

Gabriel had extended a bit of his grace to keep a trace on the murderer, and he could sense him moving through the kitchen, looking for them. Crap, he had to shut Sam up before the guy heard him and came out here. There was zero chance that Gabriel would be able to stop himself from smiting the murdering, roofie-ing bastard now, and things would probably go considerably badly after that. 

He grabbed Sam by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. He regretted it almost instantly - hadn’t really given the kid a choice, had he? A quick peck on the lips and then Gabriel released him again. 

“You’re not Dean,” Sam blurted out. 

“Nope, that’s not my name. Sorry to disappoint.” 

“Ew,” Sam said. “No, Dean’s my brother, so… I, uh…” Sam looked at the man in front of him, really looked. A few inches shorter than Dean, that should have been his first clue. Fine tuxedo, exquisitely tailored, and a real satin opera cloak - no cheap costume pieces here, and the clothing accentuated the guy’s body perfectly. Golden blond hair peeked out around the bottom of a top hat in messy waves, just long enough to curl up at the ends. A white mask covered half of his face. One cheek, smoothly shaven and narrow, was visible, as well as that lovely soft mouth, and his eyes. Golden brown eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement and something that Sam couldn’t quite place. He couldn’t stop staring into those eyes. 

“Wow, your eyes are gorgeous.” A blush crept over his face as he realized what he’d said. “Did you seriously drag me out of the party because you wanted to kiss me?” 

“Not exactly, kiddo. That asshat who was chatting you up spiked your drink. I had to think quick. I don’t always do the smartest thing when it comes to yyy- you know, thinking on your feet. Anyway, he was trying to follow us, but I think he’s gone now.” In fact, Gabriel was sure he was gone; he’d gone upstairs - perhaps assuming that’s where Gabriel had taken Sam. 

“That creepy guy in the cheesy caveman costume? Tried to drug me?” Sam shuddered. No doubt he was assuming that the guy was a witch, had caught on to the hunters, and tried to hex him to get him out of the way. “And then... the Phantom of the Opera swooped in and saved me.” Sam brushed his knuckles gently along his cheek, the side that was not covered with the mask. 

“Just call me your Angel of Music,” Gabriel said glibly. Inside he felt like screaming, and it was taking a lot of concentration to stay calm now. Sam was touching him, Sam was flirting with him. Every instinct he had was begging him to fly away now, no matter how badly he longed to be in this moment. The longer he stayed, the more this was going to hurt. 

Sam chuckled. “Do you sing?” He was leaning closer now, and in spite of the chilly fall air, whipping leaves around them, Gabriel felt warm, every bit of heat radiating off Sam’s body seemed to sink right into him. 

“Ehhhh it’s probably better if I don’t,” Gabriel replied. He cleared his throat. “Um… anyway Sam, I just-” 

“Sammy?” called a familiar voice from the kitchen. “Sammy, you out there?” 

“My brother is looking for me,” Sam said. “And we have some stuff we have to deal with- get- work; we have to work, and I-” 

“Of course. Do what you’ve gotta do. Just… be careful out there, Sam. Beware of who you trust. Sometimes... it’s really hard to know someone’s intentions until it’s too late.” He thought about his little siblings, now roaming the Earth like they usually never did. He thought about the demons; he’d heard rumors they were sure they could corrupt Sam Winchester. He wasn’t entirely certain what they were up to but it was bound to be awful. Gabriel sent up yet another prayer to his father, begging him to spare these boys from this stupid, wasteful fate. Especially Sam. 

“I’ll do my best,” Sam said. “Before I go, could I maybe… get another kiss?” 

“Oh hells yes,” Gabriel sighed, flinging caution to the wind with the last shred of his restraint. He pressed his body against Sam’s, slid his hands up his shoulders, and Sam eagerly did the rest, bending down to bring their mouths together. It was better than Gabriel had ever hoped. Sam wrapped his arms around him, his broad palms flat against the back of Gabriel’s jacket. His lips slid against Gabriel’s with a slow, firm slide. He tasted of cheap Halloween makeup and cheaper beer, and, ugh, demon blood deep beneath it all, far beyond human senses. It had probably been days but clearly the demons had gotten him to drink the hellish kool-aid at some point recently. Gabriel tried to ignore it and the crushing despair that came with that knowledge, and just enjoy this moment. 

He craved a deeper taste, that essence of Sam that lay beyond those surface contaminations, and his tongue pressed into Sam’s mouth. Sam groaned his approval and their tongues slid together like they’d been waiting for ages to meet. Oh, he felt so good. Even with his eyes closed, Gabriel could see Sam’s soul as it responded warmly to this attention. He wanted to wrap his wings around him, wanted to scoop him up and fly far away, cleanse him of what Heaven and Hell had done to him and hide out for the rest of eternity. If he hadn’t been in love before, he surely was now. Gabriel loved Sam Winchester and there was no two ways about it. 

And Dean was not giving up. Shit. Gabriel sensed the Righteous Man coming closer, opening the sliding door from the kitchen. “Sorry kiddo, gotta fly,” Gabriel murmured against Sam’s lips. “Call me sometime.” With that, he spun around dramatically, flaring out his cloak, and ran down the steps to the yard and disappeared as soon as he was out of sight. 

“Wait! I…” Sam started after him, but Dean burst out the door, a zombie mask pushed up on his forehead. 

“What are you doing out here, dumbass? We’re supposed to be investigating,” Dean hissed. 

“No I know, I was just…” 

“Well newsflash, while you were out here with your thumb up your ass, some poor bastard upstairs dropped dead.” 

“What?” Sam said. 

“Yeah, our vic’s business partner just croaked. Rumor is he was looking at some kinda really gross animal porn and I dunno, had a heart attack.” 

“While he was…” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ew,” Sam said, cringing. “Wait, the business partner? That’s the… Dean, I think he was the witch!” Sam exclaimed. “Also he… kinda hit on me and might have… might have tried to roofie me.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Well shit. Sounds like the trash took itself out. Guess we’re done here.” 

“Yeah. I just… go ahead to the car, I have to look for someone first.” 

~ 

Gabriel hadn’t gone far. He’d tucked himself into invisibility and stayed close behind Sam, even as Sam searched the house for him and asked everyone if they’d seen him or knew who he was. He felt a little guilty… okay, a lot guilty. But as far as Sam was concerned, he would just be remembered as a fun little makeout session at a party. It wasn’t love. Not on his side, anyway. He’d never even know that the random guy he’d been smooching was that pain in the ass Trickster who’d tormented him last year. Gabriel, on the other hand, was not going to forget that easily. 

Sam finally gave up on finding the guy and trudged out to the car. Dean put the car into drive and peeled away in a flurry of colorful fall leaves, leaving Gabriel with just the memory of one spectacular kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still obsessed with Sam Winchester, Gabriel ends up finding him one day with Ruby the demon. Invisibility can be a blessing or a curse, and Gabriel's in for even more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for the story to continue and so I've done it! This... has taken quite a departure from the tone of the first chapter. Please check the ratings and tags and act accordingly.

Gabriel had spent millenia using his invisibility to watch humans and other creatures without them knowing he was there. Usually it was boredom or curiosity, though sometimes it was with a purpose - finding out what the people who had the stain of sin thickly upon their souls were up to, and figuring out how best to teach them the lessons that they needed to learn, to dish out justice as his father had commanded him to. Sometimes in the course of this, he’d viewed private moments. All sorts of terrible and weird habits, and everything from bathroom stuff to sex. All kinds of sex, with all kinds of people. So yeah, sometimes Gabriel liked to watch. Especially when the participants were particularly hot or creative. Sometimes he wished he could participate, but he never really felt jealous of anyone in these private live-action pornos. 

That was, until the day he decided to peek in on Sam Winchester banging a demon. 

Gabriel had tried to stay away, he really did. There were plenty of loose ends he could wrap up before the big showdown came. He was merrily ticking off his bucket list when he caught sight of none other than Sam Winchester himself. That kiss they’d shared months ago still haunted him, and of course he was still completely in love with the guy, although Sam had no idea who he was. Literally. It was hopeless even before you factored in the looming apocalypse and the whole ‘true vessel of his brother’ thing, which Gabriel was definitely trying not to think about. 

Sam was standing in the parking lot of a cheap motel. Gabriel supposed it was the sort of place one expects to find the Winchesters and he shouldn’t be too surprised about all but tripping over the kid here. Sam was leaning down, talking to a girl. She looked like a pretty enough girl, at least that’s what Sam would see. Dark hair and dark eyes, saucy expression, lovely figure. Gabriel could see her real face though, and it was hideous. There wasn’t even a human soul there to soften the effect. Nope this one was all demon. Did Sam know he had picked up a demon in a pretty girl’s skin suit? Gabriel moved in closer. 

It didn’t take long into the conversation for Gabriel to piece together what was going on. Ohh, this was what the Hell brigade was doing. Training Sam by making him drink her blood. It would allow him to exorcise demons more easily and he could feel good about saving people, but it was also strengthening his vessel for Luci’s use. Gabriel had to will himself not to barf on the spot. Nasty demon skank! He wanted to smite her right then and there, whisk Sam far away, but he had a pretty good idea how that would go. He had seen enough of what happened when Sam Winchester was convinced that he was doing the right thing and someone else disagreed with him. Probably best to just wander away again and try to forget the brush of those lips and the feel of that bright soul shining down on him. 

Still, Gabriel couldn’t quite peel himself away. And so he’d followed them into the motel room when they went inside and shut the door. He watched with sick horror as Sam cut her arm and sucked the blood from it. When he’d drunk his fill, Gabriel thought that would be the end of it and they’d probably run off to yoink some demons from their vessels, not necessarily a bad thing, though not worth what it was doing to Sam of course. But instead, Sam was ripping at her clothes, frantically undressing her. 

“Oh boy,” Gabriel muttered in dismay. The sick feeling in his stomach grew worse. He was starting to understand the behavior of countless spurned lovers over the years. This shit hurt, a lot. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He should leave. He should definitely leave right now, he should not be watching… he drew a shaky breath as she pulled his shirt over his head and started unfastening his pants. It was infuriating in a new and awful way, but it was also arousing. Gabriel stayed. 

The two of them were frenzied in their foreplay. Sam didn’t let her finish stripping him; he shoved her back onto the bed and fell upon her, kissing and biting and sucking roughly from her neck to her breasts to her stomach. He ripped her jeans off angrily and stuck his hand into her panties, fingering her urgently. She gasped and groaned. 

Gabriel was rock hard. He had no desire for the demon chick, though he could appreciate the aesthetics of her vessel. No, his attention was all on Sam. Gabriel’s heart raced as he imagined Sam throwing him on a bed like that, fingering him open, leaving bite marks all over his skin. He watched the muscles of Sam’s back ripple beneath his bronzed skin as he moved over her. Then he stopped and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking them hard with a loud slurp. Gabriel almost came right then and there. Sam slid off the bed and turned around, and for one heart-stopping moment he seemed to stare right at Gabriel as he sucked the demon girl’s juices off his fingers. But no, it was just a coincidence. Gabriel was well warded against detection by any creature, except maybe his Father (please pops, don’t be looking at what I’m doing right now, he thought hastily) and Sam had merely been standing up to take his pants off. 

Oh, wow. Gabriel clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from whimpering as Sam’s bare ass bent over in front of him. Sam kicked his jeans off and stood back up, and his cock was fully erect, bobbing with every movement, and absolutely freaking enormous. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. 

Sam got back on the bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Turn over,” he commanded. Demon girl was clearly digging this, she hastened to do his bidding. “Ass in the air,” Sam growled impatiently, as if she should have already known that. He reached down and grabbed her panties, tearing them at the sides and flinging them to the floor. Gabriel’s cock twitched, uncomfortably trapped in his jeans, and with a resigned sigh he unzipped and pulled it out. He hadn’t set out this morning to jerk off while watching Sam Winchester bang a demon, but here he was anyway. 

Gabriel’s fingers traced slowly over his dick as he watched them continue their foreplay. Sam grabbed handfuls of the girl’s ass; mauling her, bruising her, and yanking her into position just where he wanted her. He rubbed his hands slowly over the rounded flesh, soft and gentle for a moment, then pulled back his right hand and brought his palm down with a mighty smack that echoed through the room. The girl squawked and shifted away and he slapped her again. 

“Hold- still- and- take- it,” he grunted, each slap leaving her posterior looking redder. 

“Fine, just fuck me already,” she sassed over her shoulder. “Shove that big dick in me Sam, come on. Or are you afraid? Afraid to get your pecker dirty with a demon-” 

“You know I’m not,” he said. He closed in on her, leaned over her body so he could reach under and grab a breast roughly, twisting the nipple between his fingers. His long body curled up around her, his dick teasing around her folds, but not entering her, not yet. “How bad do you want it?” he asked. 

_So, so bad,_ Gabriel thought. The thought of being the one that Sam bent over and spanked, and teased, and eventually pounded into, was almost more than he could stand. Watching some gross demon get it instead of him might very well kill him. And still he watched. 

“Give it to me, you asshole,” she yelled, thrusting backwards. He slapped her ass and smirked. 

“I’ll fuck you just as soon as you shut up, Ruby,” he said. He stuck his fingers into her again, angling his thumb to rub her clit. Gabriel had to admire his technique. Thrusting roughly into her cunt while he gently rubbed that delicate bit required the skill and finesse of a world class musician. Gabriel had probably spent centuries figuring out how to play a woman that well. 

The girl was quiet; or at least, she wasn’t using words anymore. That seemed to be good enough for Sam, or maybe he was growing impatient himself. He pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up at her entrance. A little hip movement and he was sliding into her, much slower than Gabriel had expected. Sam took a shuddering breath as he buried himself deep. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered. “So fucking hot.” 

“Don’t you dare blow early, you dumbass,” Ruby threatened. “I will stab you.” 

Sam just rolled his eyes and reached around to finger her clit. “I’ll get you off,” he promised 

“Yeah so, big whoop, I can do that. I need a good dicking from you, that’s wh-” 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to fuck your mouth instead,” he said, thrusting mercilessly into her. Gabriel stroked his own cock a little faster as he watched the sweat droplets form on Sam’s body. He wondered what they tasted like. 

“Fuck yeah, like that,” she said. Sam kept up the pace, though it seemed obvious to Gabriel that the kid was having a hard time keeping his orgasm at bay while fucking her this hard and fast. He thought about sneaking out a tendril of grace to give him some help, a little bit of an angelic cock ring, but he decided against it. For one, it felt wrong - not that this didn’t already feel wrong, but that was another level of wrong. For another, if there was one thing Gabriel had learned in the last few years, it was that Sam Winchester was far too clever. Even though there was technically no way he could possibly figure it out, he would. Gabriel was already half afraid that Sam somehow knew that he was in the room. 

From the sounds of things, the girl was getting close. She was making desperate squeaky noises, and Gabriel could smell the pheromones in the room shifting and see the heat building in her crotch. Sam was working her clit expertly, just a little more pressure now, just a little faster. Just as she was about to cum, he bit her shoulder - hard, drawing blood. He sucked her blood as her orgasm hit, and then Sam couldn’t hold himself back any longer and he spilled into her. 

Sam Winchester in the throes of ecstacy was the most beautiful thing Gabriel had ever seen. His beautiful face contorted, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open. His muscles tensed up as shudders wracked though his body, and his last few thrusts were jerky and inexact. He moaned so prettily. And his soul. Oh, his soul lit up so brightly that Gabriel almost couldn’t stand to look. It expanded in a brilliant aura, close enough to brush against Gabriel, and that was what sent him over the edge. He shot his load onto the floor like a third-rate porno extra, and banished it immediately with a grimace. 

The shame hit him before his dick was even soft, followed by the self-loathing. He tucked himself in and zipped his pants back up. Sam had flopped onto his back on the bed, gooey and sweaty and a little bloody around the face, but still so beautiful. A look of shame crossed his face as Ruby stood up to get dressed, and Gabriel realized that maybe Sam’s feelings about his demon arrangement were complicated. If Sam still knew that all this was wrong… there was still hope. 

Gabriel decided not to stick around for the pillow talk. Better to go lose himself in some heavenly vengeance for a while. Good thing the world was full of assholes needing to be taught lessons. He allowed himself one last look at Sam Winchester in all his naked glory before he snapped his fingers and flew himself away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever wonder why Gabriel was so salty toward Sam in Changing Channels, especially about Ruby?


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was going to die. What better thing to do when you were nearing your end than to finally have sex with Sam Winchester? 

Standing in the ring of holy fire in the abandoned warehouse had shaken him to his core. He couldn’t stay out of this anymore. Everything would come crashing down anyway, so like it or not, he had to get involved somehow. He started to make some plans. 

Of course, he hoped he wouldn’t die. He hoped that somehow, something would give and he could resolve the situation without his brothers murdering him in the crossfire. But he’d be stupid not to plan for that possibility. 

He flipped through pay-per-view porno while he thought about writing the Winchesters a note. Maybe something he could sneak into their stupid car, something that would tell them what they needed to know. Let them do it and he wouldn’t have to actually get his hands in there, or even see his brothers or let them know he was alive. The girl in this film was pretty hot, he thought absently. Big tits that didn’t look fake, pouty lips, lively. He’d like to be that guy in this scene, bringing her breakfast in bed. 

Wait, there was an idea. Why not make his own porno? 

Easy enough to snap up the Casa Erotica set design and put himself in costume. He was just about to conjure up the actress he’d been watching when he had another thought. 

He could make anyone. A reasonable copy of anyone he wanted to interact with and make them do whatever he wanted. Why, then, was he wasting this on some sexy porn star when he could check off that one last bucket list item. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam Winchester stood in front of him. 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam said, his hands tucked casually in his pockets. “What’s going on?” 

“Well kiddo, I thought we should screw like bunnies since my bro is probably going to fry us all soon.” 

“Wow, that’s a brilliant plan!” Sam exclaimed, his face lighting up with excitement. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah no, that’s way off. Sam would never.” 

“It’s hard to get the conversation right sometimes,” Sam said sagely. “Maybe you should come kiss me. You remember how that feels, don’t you?” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “You think about the taste of my mouth all the time, don’t you, Angel?” 

“I love it when you call me that,” Gabriel said, melting. He strode toward Sam. 

“I know,” Sam said as he pulled Gabriel into his arms. With Sam sitting on the bed, Gabriel had to bend down just a little to kiss him, which was a nice change. He brushed his nose against Sam’s before bringing their lips together. The kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet. Gabriel had really thought that he’d dive right into lusty, hungry kisses, but as soon as he touched Sam he realized that this was what he was craving. Tender, loving kisses that treated his mouth like something sacred. Hands cradling his face gently. The press of Sam’s knees against the sides of his legs. Sam’s thumbs stroking over the faint stubble of his cheeks, and his long fingers brushing Gabriel’s hair back gently. 

Sam broke the kiss off but didn’t move very far, still close enough to feel the sweetness of his breath against his lips as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Gabriel thought that he might be lost forever in the depths of Sam’s eyes, and that was just fine with him. 

“I’ve missed this,” Sam said. “I’ve wanted you in my arms again. Yesterday, when you were hurting, I wanted so badly to hold you and comfort you.” 

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against Sam’s. “Oh, sugar, if only that were true…” 

“Isn’t it?” Sam said. “But hey, let’s not weigh this down. We’re here right now. Let’s make the most of this, okay? Let me kiss you some more.” He grabbed Gabriel’s jaw and tilted it for a better angle to kiss him deeply. Gabriel whimpered. He liked Sam grabbing him and steering him around far more than he had thought he would. 

Sam’s mouth devoured his now, so hungry. Their tongues tangled and slid and caressed each other. Sam’s hands slid under his shirt, over the hot skin of his back. Within moments, they were both gasping for breath. 

Sam soon had him on his back and was sprawled out over him. Gabriel threw his head back and let Sam lick and suck at the skin of his neck. “Gabe, you feel so good,” Sam said. “Love having you laid out for me like this. Want to worship every inch of your body.” He ran his finger down the open collar of Gabriel’s shirt, down to the first button. He unfastened it and kissed the newly exposed skin. Another button, another inch down his chest. Slowly, Sam undressed him, with kisses everywhere. 

“I’m going to rock your world,” Sam said as he settled down between Gabriel’s legs. 

“That just… doesn’t sound like a Sam phrase.” Gabriel said, frowning. 

“It won’t matter when I’ve got my mouth full of your cock.” He kissed the tip, then flicked his tongue out at it. He sunk his mouth around it, and Gabriel lost himself in the feeling. Sam’s tongue was talented, he knew exactly how Gabriel liked it. Well. Of course he did. 

“That’s so good, Sam,” Gabriel sighed. “But maybe let’s get your clothes off too. Let me touch you, hm?” 

“Mmm,” Sam said, sliding Gabriel’s dick out of his mouth with a final lick. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He sat back and started taking his clothes off. Gabriel sat up and watched. Sam held his gaze, a little smirk on his face. “You like looking at me?” 

“Of course I do. You’re breathtaking. Even before I take your soul into account.” Gabriel waited for him to finish stripping. “Kiss me some more.” 

Sam kissed him fiercely. They fell back onto the bed together and lay side by side. Gabriel groaned as their bodies tangled together, Sam hooking a leg around him to pull him closer. Sam’s erection rubbed against his thighs, and then Sam shifted and slid his cock across Gabriel’s, sending a wave of pleasure shooting through him. “You want this?” he grunted against Gabriel’s lips. 

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “Rub us together with those big hands, Samster.” 

Sam slid a hand between them and seized both of their dicks together. Lube, Gabriel thought, and they were coated in the stuff. The slide was exquisite. Gabriel whimpered and moaned at every movement. 

“Feels nice,” Gabriel gasped out. “Oh Sam, just like that. Oh sweetheart.” 

Sam stroked them just a little faster and kissed him. “I love you, Gabriel,” Sam said. 

“I love you too, Sam.” He arched his back as Sam hit a particularly good spot. Sam was doing everything right, and it all felt so very good, but he just didn’t feel anywhere near orgasm. 

“You know what might help… maybe you need more of me,” Sam suggested. He shifted his hand down to cup Gabriel’s balls and gently roll and squeeze them. “Imagine all the things two or three of me could do to you.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, sugar, that’s an excellent idea. Let’s see…” A thought later and there was a second Sam behind him, kissing down his spine. The Sam facing him had resumed kissing him. Sam’s teeth grazed his lip and that little jolt of pain was so delicious. Sam the first was still fondling his balls, and Sam the second had reached his ass and was spreading his cheeks apart. He made a sigh of pleasure, then dove in to tongue Gabriel’s ass. 

“You want to suck my cock now, don’t you?” said the first Sam. The second Sam was kneading and pinching his ass cheeks as he ate him, and he relished every bruise. 

“Please, yes,” said Gabriel. “Let me taste that ginormous thing.” 

Sam knelt by Gabriel’s head and positioned himself over it, pressing his cock into his mouth. Carefully at first, but he soon was thrusting deep into the angel’s throat, one of Gabriel’s favorite fantasies. Meanwhile, the other Sam had his tongue pressed through the ring of muscle now, and was delivering a good solid spanking to Gabriel’s quivering cheeks as he worked his tongue deeper in. The sting was delightful. Sam the first was pivoting his body slowly until he had gotten them fully into 69 position, and he grasped Gabriel’s cock firmly and licked all around the head of it while he continued to fuck into Gabriel’s throat. 

A well-lubed finger was added to the backdoor action, and Gabriel relaxed into the sensation. His senses were filled with Sam, Sam everywhere, stimulating all his most sensitive spots in all the best ways possible, and just for a moment he was able to forget that it was all a lie. He came, moaning deep in his throat, the vibration around Sam’s dick getting Sam off too. Sam continued pumping into him as he came down his throat. Gabriel choked but it just made his own orgasm that much better, peaking a second time, cum spurting all over Sam’s face. 

The next thing he knew he was lying in Sam’s arms. Just one Sam again, holding him close, cradling his head against his chest. Gabriel had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Shhh,” Sam said, his voice gentle and kind. “Don’t cry, my love.” 

“You aren’t real,” Gabriel sobbed. “I just… I just… I have no one, no family, no friends, and I just wanted you to love me. Everything hurts so much, Sam.” 

“I know, baby.” Sam continued to stroke his hair soothingly. Gabriel nestled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He stayed like that for a long time, soaking up the feeling. He could almost, almost believe that Sam loved him. 

“I have to help you,” Gabriel said at last. “I have to- to make sure you guys know what I know. You’re so smart, Sam. The things I’ve seen you figure out… you’ll get him locked away again even if I can’t.” He shifted, cupped Sam’s cheek, and kissed him softly. “Time for me to get to it, kiddo. Thank you for everything, but it’s time for you to go.” 

“I love you, Gabe,” Sam said. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam was gone. Gabriel was back in his Casa Erotica costume, and the pretty blonde girl was there. Oh, and the film crew and equipment, he added them too. 

“Places!” Gabriel called. “Let’s start rolling.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds Sam after the Apocalypse is over, but there is something very, very wrong with him. Sam's next actions leave him little doubt that he has to do everything in his power to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the heaviest, angstiest, triggery-est thing I have ever, ever written. I'm sorry.

It took a while for Gabriel to hear the good news. He was lying on a beach in Cabo. Lovely day, lots of gorgeous tourists in scanty bathing suits milling around, a cooler full of Klondike bars that stayed perfectly chilled. He was pondering what to do next. The farewell tour felt like it was dragging on, but he had to keep moving. Too many people wanted to find him at this point, no doubt. Kali was out there somewhere. Luci may or may not have believed that death. And the Winchesters… well, best that he kept his distance, let them think he was dead, and get on with whatever they were going to do about things. 

Gabriel sniffed. Ugh, what was that stench? He checked his cooler. No, no egg salad, just his ice creams. Must be a demon on the beach then. Since when did demons come to the beach? Couldn’t an archangel get a rest without running into any other supernatural creatures? 

“It’s over, you know,” said the man next to him. He was clad in black swim trunks and a black rash guard shirt. Very expensive sunglasses covered his eyes, but Gabriel had a feeling those were black too. Oh, this was a powerful one. He had almost, though not quite, concealed his demonic essence deeply beneath his vessel. Gabriel could just see a touch of it around the edges. “Lucifer is locked away again. Michael too, for that matter.” 

“That’s not going to go well,” Gabriel said with a grimace. Well, he supposed they really deserved to be locked up together, if you thought about it. Which he decided to not do anymore. 

“No, I suppose not for them. It’s going exceedingly well for me. Anyway, I thought you might have an interest in that. Let the rest of the pagan deities know that that particular threat is over. You can all go back to worrying about your own affairs.” And stay out of ours, was the unspoken message. 

“Of course,” Gabriel said. “Much obliged….” 

“Crowley,” the demon said. “New King of Hell.” 

“Well, uh. Congrats.” Gabriel sat up. “In light of this new information, I really should go find someone.” Just to check on him, see if he was still alive, make sure he wasn’t into any new trouble. That’s all, that’s all it needed to be. Just a quick check. 

It took some digging and questioning, but Gabriel finally heard from a guy who heard from a guy that Sam Winchester had been spotted in Boise, Idaho within the last week. It was something to go on, anyway. Gabriel snapped his fingers and landed at a motel in Boise. The Winchesters silly car should make this search a piece of cake. 

Five minutes later, he’d flown to every motel and diner in the entire city and hadn’t caught sight of it. He sat on the edge of a little stone fountain in a rose garden, resting his wings and wondering how to proceed next, and suddenly there was Sam. Gabriel looked up, startled. It was too late. Sam had seen him and was stalking over towards him. 

But something was wrong. Why hadn’t he at least spotted the kid out of the corner of his eye? He should have been the brightest thing around. But there was no soul-glow emanating from Sam. None at all. Was Gabriel looking through human eyes, or seraph’s eyes, that he couldn’t see the shine of Sam’s soul? He wondered if archangelic Lasik was a thing. This was the kind of question that Raphael could answer, if he weren’t so stuck up. Sam was still walking toward him, and he looked displeased. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said when he was just a few feet away. “Why aren’t you dead?” 

“Sam,” Gabriel said. It felt like his heart was in his throat. “What happened to your soul?” 

“What are you talking about?” Sam scoffed. 

“It’s not freaking there!” Gabriel shouted hysterically. He stood up and stepped closer, studying him up and down. “Fuck, Sam, what have you gotten yourself into? It looks like someone ripped it out!” It wasn’t that it was marked, sold, traded, or anything of the sort. It was just gone. 

Sam’s face remained passionless. “Maybe,” he said. “Doesn’t seem to be bothering me. It’s probably like an appendix.” 

“It is not like an appendix!” Gabriel shouted wildly. Passers-by on the other side of the park stared, and Sam waved placatingly at them. 

“Look, why don’t we go to my motel room and talk about this in private?” Sam said. He stared at Gabriel. “Maybe you can tell me what you were up to after you played dead, too.” 

“That’s fair,” said Gabriel. “Where are you staying?” 

“Shilo Inn, room 213.” Gabriel touched his forearm and they were there. 

Sam took a second to orient himself, then walked over to the desk. “Drink?” he asked, pouring whiskey into plastic cups without waiting for an answer. Gabriel took it, though it didn’t taste particularly good and had zero effect on him. Sam downed his and tossed the cup onto the table. 

“Would you let me take a look, kiddo?” Gabriel asked, sloshing the liquid around in his cup. “Not gonna lie, it’ll hurt and I hate to do this to you, but I might be able to get a clue where it is if I-” 

“You want to poke around inside of me?” said Sam with an amused snort. He raised his head and fixed Gabriel with a predatory stare. “Maybe I should poke around inside you first.” 

“Hilarious,” Gabriel said, struggling to keep his composure at the thrill that sent through him. “Seriously though, you’ve gotta let me help-” 

“I am serious,” Sam said. He seized Gabriel’s shoulders and pushed him roughly onto the bed, then knelt with Gabriel’s hips between his knees and pinned his hands above his head. He leaned close enough for Gabriel to feel his breath on his face. “Now be a good angel and let me fuck you.” 

“S-sam, are you- come on kiddo, you can’t- you can’t mean this. Your soul… you have no control over your instincts without it. But you’re going to regret this when you get it back. You don’t really want this.” 

“I have fucked so many people in these last few weeks, but this- oh this has been a long time in coming.” He tore Gabriel’s shirt, scattering the buttons, and scratched his fingernails down his chest. “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve jerked it thinking about you.” He bent down and bit Gabriel’s earlobe. “Even when I wanted to kill you, I wanted to fuck you, too.” 

Gabriel winced. “This is one of those be careful what you wish for kind of deals, isn’t it?” he sighed. “Sam… as much as I want to do this, I don’t think you truly want-” he was silenced abruptly as Sam’s hand pressed over his mouth. 

“So you want me, too,” Sam said. “Well this should be easy, then. Let me fuck you exactly how I want to, and then I’ll let you check out my soul scar or whatever.” He moved his hand from Gabriel’s mouth, sliding it down to his throat. “We both get what we want.” 

“And we’re going to make a plan to get it back and get you straightened out,” Gabriel said, his voice a little strangled from how tightly Sam was holding his throat. “You’re gonna let me help set you to rights. That’s the deal.” 

Sam sighed. “Fine.” He slid his hand down to Gabriel’s chest and pinched his nipple roughly. With his other hand he released Gabriel’s wrists, burying his hand in his hair and tugging hard on the golden locks. Gabriel licked his lips in anticipation, but Sam didn’t kiss him. He moved his hand down and pinched both nipples now, a hard and bruising pinch. It felt good, maybe a little on the too-painful side. He just would have preferred to start with some kissing, maybe a little tongue action. 

But Sam was already sliding his hands down Gabriel’s body to his waistband. Foreplay was clearly not going to be much of a consideration. He unfastened Gabriel’s jeans and pulled them down, yanking his sneakers off and tossing them against the wall and pulling the pants the rest of the way off. “Nice and hard already. Do I turn you on, angel? You like this, huh?” 

“I…” Gabriel’s mouth felt dry. He couldn’t deny that he liked the way it felt, liked the way Sam moved, the press of his body. And yet, it wasn’t quite right. It felt even more empty and impersonal than the manifested Sam copy had been - that, at least, he’d given the illusion of Sam’s soul. Without it, this felt a little like visiting a glory hole. He could have laid alone in the dark and jerked off and felt less icky about it. 

“I like having your hands all over me, yeah,” Gabriel said lightly. “And of course, you’re incredibly hot.” 

Sam made a satisfied smirk and ran his hands up the insides of Gabriel’s legs until he was just brushing against his balls. Gabriel’s cock twitched hopefully, but Sam didn’t touch it. His fingers slid around to Gabriel’s hips, then down his thighs again. Then he hooked his hands under the back of Gabriel’s knees and bent his legs up. 

“Let’s see you keep your ankles up by your ears,” Sam said. “Hold yourself open for me.” He turned to pull a bottle out of his bag and flipped the top open. Cool lube coated the fingers that were soon thrusting into him. Right to two fingers, Sam wasn’t wasting any time. Gabriel continued to hold his legs up, giving Sam easy access. It did feel good - very different from the glorified masturbation that was most of his sexual encounters. Sam was rougher of course, less controlled, less perfect. It took him a few good strokes before he even found his prostate, and he didn’t hit it every time, even with those long fingers. Gabriel suspected that Sam hadn’t done this much, either. 

“Did you think about this… you know, before?” 

“I told you I did,” Sam said. “I’ve had all kinds of thoughts about you for a long time. Aren’t you glad I have no hang-ups about going for what I want now?” He added a third finger, stretching to what felt like Gabriel’s vessel’s limits. He contributed some grace to facilitate the stretch. If only he’d go a little slower, easier. But instead he kept going faster and rougher, spreading his fingers wide as he thrust them into him. 

“Well- ahh, mmm, glad isn’t- Sam, mmph!” 

“Oh damn, look at that hole open for me,” Sam said appraisingly. He pulled his fingers out with a slick sound and looked at his handiwork. Sam sat back and started stripping. “Can’t wait to get in you. You’re going to feel so good on my cock.” 

“Sure hope so, kiddo,” Gabriel said as Sam lubed himself up and leaned over him. “Don’t suppose I could get a… a kiss, before we start?” 

Sam huffed in amusement. “No,” he replied mulishly, snapping his hips and pushing the tip of his cock into Gabriel’s hole. “Hold those legs up, slut. Ahh, fuck, you’re tight. Fucking tight for me, that sweet, holy ass. How many humans have you let pound this ass, hmm?” 

“N-none, up until about thr-three seconds ago.” Gabriel answered. A look of surprise crossed Sam’s face; he faltered a moment before pushing deeper in. Gabriel gasped at the feeling; it was rather tighter and more painful than he’d imagined and what he’d conjured for himself. He adjusted himself with his grace accordingly. “Never... with a real human be-before this.” 

“Hm,” Sam said, as though that statement was only mildly interesting at best. He snapped his hips again and drove deeper into the archangel. Gabriel whimpered. 

“S-so maybe slow down a little, Sam? It’s- it’s a lot-” He cried out again, more in pain than in arousal, as Sam slammed it into him harder, driving himself balls deep. 

“No,” Sam answered with a grunt. “This is too good to slow down. Shut up and take it like a good angel.” Sam sat back on his heels and grabbed Gabriel’s hips, pulling him up tight on his thighs, and pounded into him again, over and over again. He grabbed Gabriel’s legs and pulled them to wrap them around his waist. Sam seemed to be enjoying this immensely. Gabriel was not. 

He concentrated on healing the bruised, damaged tissues as quickly as he could. It hurt so bad in between, like being ripped in half, over and over again. And yet, with every thrust Sam was hitting deep inside of him, and that part felt wonderful. He willed himself to stretch around him, as he would have done naturally if they’d approached this slower, and then conjured up some more lube right where he needed it. Now, finally, it was starting to feel more good than bad. Of course, it could have been better if Sam changed positions and held him close and kissed him, if he could cup his hands around those dimpled cheeks and bury his fingers in that glorious hair and stare deep into those kaleidoscope eyes… and if he could see Sam’s soul shining out through them, looking into his eyes, loving him back. Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to imagine that. His cock began to stir, reviving from the half-flaccid it had been since the pain had started. 

“Oh yeah. You gonna jerk yourself off for me? Is this turning you on, you filthy slut of an angel, getting your ass pounded by a dirty human?” Sam said. “Go on then.” He spit at Gabriel’s cock, a gob of it landing on the shaft and dripping onto his belly, causing Gabriel to jump with surprise. Sam laughed and spit again, at his face this time. The third time most of the spit landed on his dick. Tentatively, Gabriel reached out to close his hand around himself and began stroking slowly. 

“That’s it,” Sam said, clearly pleased. Gabriel stroked a little faster. “You’ve got a nice dick. Maybe sometime if I’m in the mood, I’ll suck it.” 

“Mm, that sounds nice, Sam, I-” Gabriel’s words were cut short by a sharp slap to the face. 

“I didn’t say you could speak.” He looked so angry and menacing, towering above him, that for a moment Gabriel forgot that he was an archangel at full power and could get out of this any time he wanted. He was afraid, afraid that Sam would really hurt him, but also afraid that he might never get Sam back to being himself again. Gabriel quietly continued stroking his cock and ignoring the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn’t get back to that mental picture from earlier. Smiling, loving Sam was gone. 

“You should cum soon, if you’re gonna,” Sam said breathlessly. His thrusts were faster, more erratic. He leaned forward, grasping Gabriel’s shoulders for leverage. Sweat trickled down his body and dripped onto Gabriel. Sam’s fingers bruised deeply into Gabriel’s flesh, his fingernails cutting sharply, and in spite of the extra lube and extra stretch his ass was getting extremely sore. Still, Sam was absolutely slamming his prostate with every stroke, and Gabriel concentrated on curving his fingers around his dick and stroking himself just how he liked it. He bit his lip as an orgasm washed over him. Not the best orgasm he’d ever had, but it’d do. Cum splattered up his belly and chest and he gasped out Sam’s name. 

“Good boy,” Sam said. Gabriel could tell he was close, too. He figured Sam was going to spill into him any moment when Sam suddenly pulled out and moved upward, straddling Gabriel’s body and planting his knees on either side of Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel was poised for him to shove it in his mouth, was actually kind of hoping for that, but Sam just wrapped a hand around himself and jerked it just above his face. Just a few strokes and spurts of cum were landing on Gabriel’s face and in his hair while Sam whimpered and moaned the most beautiful sounds. When he’d finished, Sam sat back on Gabriel’s stomach, shaky and weak. 

“Not bad,” Sam said at last when he regained his breath. “You’re a sweet piece of ass. See, that wasn’t so bad of a compromise, huh? I’m getting in the shower and then we can talk about your plan. You should probably clean yourself up. You’re a mess.” Sam stood up and strode across the room and into the adjoining bath without even a glance back at Gabriel. 

Gabriel curled up on his side and moaned in despair. The cum and saliva and sweat were cooling and drying on his skin, and he hadn’t even bothered to heal the last of the wounds. He was fairly certain that he had some spectacular bruises and was bleeding, to say nothing of the handprint on his cheek, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When he heard the shower start running and he was sure that Sam couldn’t hear him, his crying turned from silent tears to full-body sobs. This was all so awful and he had no one to blame but himself. He cried bitterly, adding tears and snot to the mess he already was, and he threw a few angry insults toward his Dad for letting any of this happen, for making Gabriel so weak and cowardly that he let it happen. 

When he heard the shower shut off and the _snick_ of the shower curtain being drawn back, Gabriel got his tears under control. He sat up and snapped himself clean and fresh and brand-new all over. Time to get it together, stow his crap, and save Sam Winchester. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I hope this ending eases the pain of the last four chapters! :)

Restoring Sam’s soul turned out to be even more complicated than Gabriel had anticipated. The bad news just seemed to keep coming. Finding out that Sam had not simply pushed Lucifer and Michael into the cage, but gone in himself with them had been like a gut punch. Of course that’s where Sam’s soul was, probably the hardest place in the entire universe to rescue it from. Well no matter, it had to be done. 

Gabriel had insisted on finding Dean and involving him in things, though Sam didn’t want to contact him at all. “First of all, you can’t just leave him thinking you’re dead. That’s cruel. And if I’m saying that, well, that’s something. Second of all, I hate to say it, but your brother is brilliant and resourceful and will stop at nothing to help you. Might as well utilize that signature Winchester codependency.” 

Working together, with the help of Bobby Singer and Castiel and even a touch of Death, they had eventually succeeded in rescuing Sam’s soul from the cage in Hell and putting him back together. 

Sam had come back traumatized. Of course he had. “It’s a good thing your soul was not trapped there any longer, young Winchester,” said Death. “You would have had hardly a hope of healing to anything resembling functional.” He met Gabriel’s eyes, and Gabriel felt uncomfortably judged. He knew he’d screwed up, dammit, he didn’t need another eternal entity giving him the stink eye over letting this happen! He was kind of glad when Death poofed out again. 

Sam and Dean stayed at Bobby’s house in the following weeks. Sam was a mess, not in any shape to resume his usual activities, and Dean wasn’t about to go on solo hunts when he’d only just gotten the kid back and he was so fragile. No one really discussed it, but Gabriel stayed too. He’d achieved a peaceful working relationship with Dean-O and Singer, in no small part because of all he’d done and continued to do for Sam. When Sam got up in the morning, Gabriel was there with coffee and fresh fruit. When Sam woke in the middle of the night, trembling and sweating, Gabriel was there with a soothing touch to his forehead that eased the terror. And still, they didn’t talk about what had happened between them. Gabriel wasn’t sure if Sam remembered, and he was doing his best not to think about it himself. That mixture of pleasure and horror was best stuffed deep down where he wouldn’t have to process it any time soon. 

Sam’s nightmares gradually grew less troubling, and he regained and dealt with more and more of his memories, from the Cage and from his soulless foray on Earth. One day he woke up just before dawn screaming and thrashing, as he often did. Gabriel was quickly by his side. 

“Gabe!” Sam gasped. “No!” His eyes were still tightly shut and he didn’t seem to be quite awake. 

“What is it?” Gabriel leaned forward and touched Sam’s arm. “I’m here, kiddo. It’s okay.” 

Sam blinked his eyes open and stared at him in horror. “I… I just dreamed… no, I think I remembered something. But it can’t be! I can’t... Oh, Gabe, did I really…” Sam shook his head in disbelief. “I hurt you. I made you… made you let me… how can you even stand to look at me now?” 

“Sam,” Gabriel said sadly. “Don’t you dare think I would hold that against you. It wasn’t you, kiddo.” He brushed his hand across Sam’s cheek. 

“It was me, and I was horrible,” Sam said miserably. He threw his forearm over his face. 

“I forgive you, Sam,” Gabriel said firmly, sliding his hand into Sam’s and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “What happened that day was complicated. I wasn’t lying. I wanted you.” 

“Not like that!” Sam rubbed his hand across his face. “I… I wasn’t lying, either. I’ve been attracted to you for a while now. Been trying to ignore this crush to be honest, between one thing and another. But when I thought you died - twice! Even with everything else that was going on, that was… really rough. And then, for me to treat you so awfully when I should have been rejoicing that you survived! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, that I took advantage of your kindness and concern for me.” He finally raised his eyes to look Gabriel in the face. 

“You’re never going to convince me to be upset with you over anything you did without a soul, Sam.” Gabriel looked at him, falling into the depths of those changeable eyes yet again. He was so gone, there was nothing he wouldn’t forgive, looking into those eyes. Gabriel took a deep breath, summoning all his courage. “I love you. Ever since that first kiss I-” 

“I never kissed you,” Sam interrupted in surprise. “I remember the whole thing and I didn’t kiss you once.” 

“Not then, no. It’s been longer than that.” Gabriel sighed as Sam’s expression scrunched into a distressed frown. “Sam, do you remember a case you worked a few years ago at a Halloween party? You, uh, well you were the sexiest vampire that I’ve ever seen. There was a monster- when I say monster, I mean the human kind- who had murdered someone and was going to try to drug you and-” 

“Oh my god,” Sam said, his eyes widening as the pieces connected. He sat up in the bed. “ _You_? You’re the Phantom of the Opera?” 

“That day I was. One of the best moments of my life, kiddo.” 

“It was a great kiss,” Sam said wistfully. “That was such a weird day… I don’t usually make out with strange guys at parties. Oh, Gabe! If you’d just told me then. Told me it all, everything, we could have headed it all off. Together.” 

“Do you think I don’t beat myself up over that constantly?” he said quietly. He felt the shame rise in his chest. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, that’s not fair of me.” Sam reached out tentatively and covered Gabriel’s hand with his own. It was smooth, calloused, warm. Comforting. Gabriel liked the feeling. He still felt guilty, but it was lessened, just from talking about it with Sam. Huh. Maybe there was something to this confession deal after all. 

“And, uh. While we’re getting it all out on the table here… I kinda… Sam, I’m not proud of this, but I kinda spied on you and the demon Ruby getting your freak on this one time.” He turned his face away and stared down at the floor, his cheeks burning. “There was no reason for me to do that besides jealousy and- and I’m sorry.” 

“Um, what? You watched me have sex?” Sam frowned. “Like… have you been stalking me? All these years? How long have you been following me around?” 

“It was just those times- the kiss, and the peeping Tom deal- and I wasn’t even looking for you! I didn’t plan any of this. I mean, I have… watched you invisibly- not sexy watched you, just daily life stuff, other times, way back when but that was… you know, the whole, uh, Trickster business thing and you were trying to kill me, soooo… But that time, though. I just saw you and her, and you went into this motel, and I- jeez, Sam, I can’t even explain why. I was really hurting. But it was not okay. I know that. I’m sorry.” 

Sam sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. “And that’s it? You happened across me and Ruby and followed us into the motel and… just watched us fuck?” 

“And then I pretty much ran off and avoided you until… well you know, I kind of figured that I needed to get involved. We all know how I botched that.” 

“Oh my god, that’s why- in TV land, you asked about- oh my god, you were jealous!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, okay?” They exchanged an awkward smile. “Like I said, I really botched…. Look, Sam, I’m such a screw-up, and I- I know I don’t deserve any of your attention but…” Gabriel bit his lip and looked at him. Sam’s eyes were soft and kind, and Gabriel felt a little braver. “Sam. I want to try if you do. I want to do right by you, honor you like you deserve.” 

Sam’s eyebrows went up. “I think I deserve a kick in the balls, if anything, after what I-” He cut himself off abruptly, grimacing. “But Gabriel, if you want me… yeah. I’m in. I know it’s gonna be a struggle; my life is crazy, and we have this whole, you know, vastly different creatures thing going on, and…” He stopped talking as Gabriel brought a finger slowly to his lips. 

“Don’t overthink, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “Just kiss me, okay?” Gabriel leaned close enough to brush his nose against Sam’s. He cupped one hand around the back of Sam’s neck, holding him steady, and tilted his head, slotting their mouths together. Sam’s lips parted for him and the slick slide of their mouths was just as good as it had been all that time ago. 

Sam’s hands went to his waist and slowly caressed the skin there, pulling him in closer. Gabriel cupped his hand over Sam’s cheek, stubbly with a two-day beard, but the scratch felt good. So good that he broke off kissing Sam’s mouth and moved to kiss his stubbly cheek instead. 

“Sam… Sam… oh I love your face. This cheekbone… this dimple… nose… mmm chin.” Gabriel punctuated this all with kisses. “You’re gorgeous, kiddo.” 

Sam huffed in amused laughter. Their eyes met, and Gabriel was stunned by the depth of affection that was directed at him. Sam’s soul was shining with happiness and it was directed at him. This moment was worth all he’d gone through. 

Sam licked his lips. “I want to make love to you, Gabriel. I want to give you what you deserve. I know it’s rushing but…” 

“...maybe we both need this,” Gabriel concluded. He listened carefully to the household. Singer was making coffee, Dean-O was in the can, Castiel wasn’t around but that was just as well because he’d probably already know what was up if he was and he would definitely not approve. “Let me take you somewhere nice, hm?” 

Sam nodded, and a moment later they found themselves standing in a fine hotel suite. Thick carpet caressed their feet. There was a king-sized bed with white comforter and pillows so plush it looked like a pile of marshmallows. Vertical blinds hung on tall windows covering one side of the room, turned just so the skyline outside was visible. 

“Seattle,” Sam said. “Nice.” 

“Thought you might like it,” Gabriel shrugged. “If nothing else, should be easy to find a nice coffee shop.” 

“I don’t want coffee, I want you.” He leaned down and they were kissing again. Sam’s arms went around his waist and he pulled him close. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the feel of Sam’s lips on his. It seemed like they kissed for ages. At last Gabriel pulled back and took Sam’s hand in his. 

“You sure you want to go further?” 

“Yeah. Definitely. But I’m letting you lead the way, Angel.” He stroked the backs of his fingers down Gabriel’s cheek. 

Gabriel inched Sam’s t-shirt up his body and over his head. He stroked his palms over Sam’s torso, mapping out every rippling muscle beneath the tight skin. He could feel Sam’s heart rate increasing, the steady thud growing faster under Gabriel’s hands. He traced every line and plateau of Sam’s defined muscles, down to the dip at the curve of his hip, and the shape of his hipbones just above the low waistband of his jeans. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. He looked up just in time to see Sam flush and turn away shyly at the compliment. “You are,” Gabriel insisted. “Everything about you is beautiful.” 

“If you say so,” Sam said. He smiled brightly, his dimples popping adorably, and Gabriel couldn’t resist cupping his face and reaching up to kiss him. Just a quick kiss and then he pulled away again. 

“Remind me next time to bring a step stool,” he said. Sam just laughed and wrapped his arms around him. 

“We could get onto the bed,” Sam suggested. “If you want to.” 

They sat on the edge of the bed and Sam started unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt with careful, reverent fingers. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s neck, and Gabriel tilted his head back, begging for more. The scratch of Sam’s stubble and the gentle nibbling kisses felt so good. Sam moved down to his collarbone and Gabriel moaned. He pulled his arms free from the shirt as Sam pushed it down his shoulders, and then he grabbed Sam’s hands and brought them to his chest. “Touch me, Sam. Love those hands all over me.” 

Gabriel laid back against the soft white pillows. Sam knelt beside him and worked his hands over his body with slow, firm caresses. He palmed down across Gabriel’s nipples, then up across his collarbones, down his biceps, back to his nipples, drawing breathy sighs from Gabriel’s lips. Sam smoothed his hands down over the pale skin of Gabriel’s stomach, and he leaned down and planted small kisses there, making him shivery with arousal. At last, Sam’s hand hovered uncertainly over Gabriel’s waistband. “May I?” Gabriel nodded, and Sam unfastened his pants with shaky hands and slid them down his hips. 

When Gabriel laid bare before him, Sam sighed happily. “I want to get right back to touching you all over.” 

“Go ahead,” Gabriel said, his heart skittering. Sam smiled and sprawled out, cupping one hand around Gabriel’s hip. His thumb stroked over the skin there, his fingers caressing Gabriel’s backside, while he brought his mouth to the other hip and kissed and sucked all around it. 

Gabriel whimpered. Oh, this was perfection. He was rock hard now and precum dripped down from the tip of his cock. Sam’s tongue teased around his thigh and his fingers stroked up and down, slowly and rhythmically, over his inner thigh. Each touch sent shivers through him. 

Sam kissed up and down his legs, over and over again, until Gabriel was sure they were made of jelly. At last, Sam reached the top of his thighs again, and this time he blew a puff of air across Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel whimpered. 

“Have you had enough teasing? Are you ready for me to touch you there?” Sam’s eyes looked positively mischievous. That sparkle alone was a turn-on; combined with everything Sam had been doing, it was lethal. 

“Oh sugar, please,” Gabriel said. Sam eagerly wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked slowly up and down and Gabriel groaned with relief. Sam bent down and brought his lips to the tip, kissing it gently. As he did, he looked up and met Gabriel’s eyes. 

Sam ran his tongue around the tip. He licked up and down in stripes, and traced his fingers up and down. His movements were jerky and uncertain, but Gabriel loved it. Still, he didn’t want this to go too quickly. 

“Sam come here… come here and kiss me,” Gabriel murmured. Sam obliged, lying beside him and kissing him softly, though Gabriel quickly deepened the kiss. He slid a hand around his waist, dipping into the waistband at the small of his back. 

“How is it that you’re still wearing pants? What a tragedy.” 

Sam laughed. “They’re extremely tight at this point. I actually, uh, would really love to get out of them.” 

“Say no more,” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers theatrically and banishing the last of Sam’s clothing. Sam sighed in relief as they both shifted closer together and their cocks brushed. 

“Wow, that feels good,” Sam gasped, and Gabriel responded by grinding slowly against him, sliding his own length along Sam’s. Sam’s fingers tightened where they were curved around Gabriel’s waist, and he made a whimpering sound and thrust back against him. They were soon a slippery mess of precum and sweat and slowly building heat between them. 

“You want to finish like this or do you want something else?” Gabriel said. He could feel that this was soon going to build to a point of no return, and that was fine by him, but he had to be sure this was what Sam wanted. 

“We could, ah… you know- I mean, but I’ve never actually…” 

“Don’t go all bashful on me now, kiddo. Whatever you want, spit it out.” 

“I could bottom this time,” Sam said. “Seems only fair.” 

“Hey, this isn’t about fair. It needs to be what you want. Seriously, sweetie.” 

“I do, Gabe. I do, please.” 

“Those eyes, Sam. That look in your eyes will be the death of me, I swear. Okay gorgeous, let’s get you ready.” 

Another quick kiss, then Gabriel sat back on his heels. He gently caressed the insides of Sam’s thighs as he spread them apart, and he snapped his fingers and materialized a bottle of Astroglide. With one finger coated in the stuff, he circled Sam’s rim a few times, massaging a bit before he slid it in. 

“Okay, that’s nice,” Sam breathed out. Gabriel slid his finger in and out a few times, marveling at the tight heat. It was so much more than what he’d imagined in his holographic fantasies, and so much better than the few trysts with other creatures he’d had. He grinned triumphantly when he found the spot that had Sam arching off the bed for more. He fingered that spot a few more times before adding more lube and a second finger. Sam exhaled sharply. 

“This okay, Sam?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded, though he still grimaced a little. Gabriel bent down enough to flick at the tip of Sam’s cock with his tongue, and he kept doing tiny gentle licks around it as he fingered him open, spreading and stretching. With his free hand, Gabriel stroked Sam’s body, his thighs, his stomach, his arms, everywhere he could reach. 

“Please. Please, Gabe, now. I need it,” Sam murmured. His eyes were wild, his chest heaving and panting, he looked absolutely wrecked. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Gabriel said, pulling his fingers free. “Then you shall have it. How do you want to do this? Position wise? Anything take your fancy? I’m sure you know the options.” 

“Um. Lie on your back, Gabe. Let me, uh, take the steering wheel here?” 

“Ooh, good choice,” Gabriel said, scrambling to comply. 

Sam straddled him and started to position himself, but then he stopped. “Wait… first…” He leaned forward again and kissed Gabriel, softly at first, but deepening with lust and affection. He pulled back when he was breathless, and grinned down at the man beneath him. “Okay, now we’re ready.” 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s firm cock and guided it to his waiting hole. “Slowly, babe. Go as slow as you need,” Gabriel encouraged him. Sam’s body was beautiful as he lowered himself onto Gabriel, all taut muscles and smooth skin shining with sweat. He bottomed out with a grunt, and leaned forward. Gabriel brought his hands up and clasped Sam’s, entwining their fingers, letting Sam lean on him as he stilled for a moment, waiting to adjust. When Sam began to move again, Gabriel whimpered. It felt so good, and Sam was so beautiful. The shine of his soul was enough to light the room of its own accord. 

Sam set the pace, slowly ramping up to a rhythm that worked for him, wiggling around until he found just the right angle. “Oh fuck yes, aw, Gabe, perfect, perfect,” Sam exclaimed, praising him though Gabriel was just lying there and letting Sam ride him. Sam moved faster, and Gabriel knew that it wouldn’t be long. Sam squeezed his hands harder and Gabriel thrust cautiously upward. “Fuck yes, Gabe. Harder, honey. Harder!” Gabriel complied, flinging his wings around Sam for leverage, as his hands were already occupied, and what else were all these extra appendages for? Gabriel wondered if he was supposed to figure out a way to jerk Sam’s cock at the same time when suddenly Sam tensed up and shouted and painted his stomach with cum. That was all it took for Gabriel, who had been holding back his orgasm, and he let go just after Sam’s started. Their shouts and whimpers mixed in harmony, and then with a groan Sam pulled himself off and flopped onto his back on the bed. 

Gabriel leaned on his elbow at Sam’s side and smoothed the sweaty hair back from his face. Sam’s heart was still pounding, his breath coming in gasps, though it was slowly normalizing. They laid there looking into each other’s eyes. Gabriel rested his hand gently on Sam’s sternum. 

“You want the magical clean-up or the full human experience, babe?” 

Sam huffed a little laugh. “I’ll take the magic this time. It’s… um.. Yeah.” Gabriel smiled and pushed a little grace into him, as well as disappearing the stickiness from his own body. Sam brought his arms around him, and Gabriel let himself be pulled into the embrace, resting his head against Sam’s shoulder. He nuzzled into Sam’s neck, comforted by the heat and the smell of him. 

“Much as I’d like to stay like this, we should probably get back soon. Dean and Bobby are gonna freak out if they figure out we’re both missing. Probably think we got kidnapped and call out the cavalry,” Sam said wistfully. 

“And what are we… uh, what are we telling them? Is this our little secret, kiddo? If- if you need them not to know, I can-” 

“Gabe, no! No, I’m not ashamed. I want people to know. We’re us. Together.” He shifted around to kiss Gabriel’s nose. “That okay with you?” 

“Absolutely, sugar lips. I look forward to making out with you at every opportunity and making your brother want to stab me on a daily basis.” 

Sam grimaced. “Okay, that’s a little too much. Middle ground?” 

“One PDA session per week, and stolen kisses every time he’s out of the room?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “That sounds more… yeah, okay. We’ll figure it out.” 

They shuffled out of the bed and started pulling their clothes on. Once they were dressed and ready, they clasped hands and Gabriel flew them back to the spare bedroom at Bobby’s. 

The house was quiet. “Bobster’s cooking breakfast. Ooh, pancakes! Dean-O is in the kitchen too. I don’t think they’ve even been up here. Are you up for going down for pancakes, hot stuff? No big announcement, just walk in holding hands?” 

Sam nodded. “Let’s do it.” He pulled Gabriel’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, and they headed down the stairs together. There was a lot to figure out, and no doubt a lot of work to do setting the world to rights after a thwarted Apocalypse, but Gabriel and Sam would face it together this time. 


End file.
